


It's all for him

by nahshise



Category: Magical Diary (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, this is extremely fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahshise/pseuds/nahshise
Summary: The 7 times Mary Sue gets herself into detention to be with Donald, and the one time they're not in detention together.





	It's all for him

**Author's Note:**

> whenever i was on donald's route, i would always use the walkthrough to get myself into as many detentions with him as possible. of course, i would also use the console to cheat! this fic was born in my head because man, how and why would mary sue end up in so many detentions if she's so powerful? also, there's a lack of donald fics out there! this is dedicated to all donald lovers!!

The first time, Grabiner looks at her like she’s an idiot. His anger is already starting to get predictable. She used white magic on a wall, what else could she expect to happen? “You went to my study session.” with a look of incredulity. She has detention, and she’s smiling anyway. 

On Saturday, Donald asks her why she’s in here while blatantly ignoring Grabiner. She responds with a quip about how the room is comfortable, and he just gives her a funny look. Donald leaves after being ordered to clean up after the Jirseys, and Grabiner asks her to write an essay on all the magical methods she could use to take a bell out of a cage. It’s easy work, but work nonetheless and since Donald’s not even in the room with her, it’s stressful.

She meets Donald outside. “See you ‘round, same time next week?” Of course!

The second time, she’s an accomplice. By all means. Virginia’s reaction was funny, and she wants Donald to like her. Donald apologizes for getting her in trouble, but it’s fair. “Next time you want to prank your sister, make sure I don’t find out about it.” He grins, and she knows she’s done for. Copying obituaries is more fun sitting next to him.

Virginia suddenly mentions a few weeks later that his birthday is coming up, and that means she’ll have to skip detention this time. At the mall that Saturday, Virginia asks for advice. Mary suggests something musical and then finds a present of her own to give him: a book about the worst troublemakers in history. 

When he comes to see Virginia on his birthday, Mary gives him her present too. He looks surprised (that anyone else would care at all?) and grins. She grins back, with happy birthday wishes as well. Virginia looks at the two of them, wondering, but ignores it. 

The third time, she did something stupid on purpose. She knew she shouldn't have attempted to see the spirits during the Dark Dance, but hey, she was curious. Plus, she gets to go to detention. Potsdam is frighteningly not worried about it at all, and Grabiner seems twice as angry about her idiocy than usual. All she says is “Oops” with a smirk, and he almost explodes as Potsdam chuckles. “You know, there are better ways to get close to someone.” Maybe, but are they as fun?

Saturday comes and so does she. With a smile, a simple question: “Don’t you get tired of being in here every Saturday?” He’d reply with “Don’t you?” but she’s noticed that he’s even there. That means a lot - and how could she not notice him? He asks if she has any siblings, and she asks if he’s offering. She’s made him smile again. Talking to him about his family, whether he and William get along at all, and it turns out they don’t. A request is made of her and it always seems so easy. “Of course!” is screaming in her head, but Grabiner comes in before she can even reply.

The next day, William appears and she asks him about Donald. He thinks she has a crush on Donald, and even though that is the truth, she wasn’t asking for that reason. Technically, she is. She gets her information either way. 

Later, Donald asks if she talked to him. She even tells him that William thought he had a crush on her, just to gauge his reaction. He thinks it’s funny, and for whatever reason pokes her. His grin makes her heart beat faster.

Potsdam makes all the freshmen have duel practice. Virginia and Ellen end up pairing off, and somehow she’s standing next to Donald. She starts off with teleporting him across the room, and he doesn’t even have time to stop her from casting it. Everyone around who noticed it is visibly impressed, and so is he. Once he’s back right in front of her, he tries to cast something, but she reflects it back onto him. At this point, he’s shocked at how good she is. 

The two work together for a while until he leans in close to whisper something. She shivers and prays he didn’t notice. He has a great idea, and she’ll do whatever he says. He made a fire dragon, and it seems he isn’t a bad spellcaster himself. He’s in trouble, but she defends him. She always will. And the two get detention, but at least neither of them get any demerits.

The fourth time Grabiner gives them one of the most boring tasks imaginable. He’s apologetic, and she wishes she could tell him her feelings. They don’t talk much. The silence is comfortable.

The fifth time, she just made herself fall asleep. It was easy, quick, and painless, and a fun way to get out of solving the exam. Donald asks her if she’s trying to break the record of most detentions in a year as well - she responds with a “Maybe, if you are.” He blushes at that and seems to finally realize why she’s always in detention. It’s an unspoken wall breached, but neither of them wants to actually acknowledge it. She turns to her mind-numbing work and says nothing else. She’s definitely smiling.

On the snow day, in the evening, she runs into Donald in the halls. He asks her if she wants to go out - outside. He spouts some lie about how Luke didn’t want to go out with him, but really it’s just an excuse for him to spend more time with her. The air is crisp and clean and still, and they make a snowman together. She asks about spring break, and Donald opens up about his family life. It’s a lot, and she wants him to know how important he really is. Before she gets a chance to, the snowman’s beet eyes are bleeding and it’s time to say goodnight. 

After Christmas, it’s the sixth time, and all she can do is giggle. She hears Grabiner yell out “Idiot Girl!” and “Are you trying to waste my time on purpose?” and just can’t stop laughing. It’s a shame she has to do the dumbest things to get detention. He knows she has all the spells she could possibly ever need for an encounter with a Hodag, he knows, and he’s even angrier because of that. He’s even angrier because she doesn’t even care about how angry he is. 

Grabby decides he doesn’t have time to waste on making sure the troublemakers do their work and before leaving, casts a spell preventing everyone from speaking. That doesn’t mean she can’t find other ways to communicate. She’s asking him what he did this time - and he grins at her like she’s the naughty one! She pretends to pout, and he starts laughing underneath the forced silence. Donald gave Grabby a Christmas present. Of course, it made him mad, but the truly skilled can make him laugh. He winks at her and she’s sure her heart almost stopped. He’ll be the death of her, and she’s okay with that.

It’s Monday, and she’s bored out of her mind. Donald shows up like he knew exactly what she was thinking. “Want to go on an adventure?” She’s already saying yes before he can finish saying “adventure”. They go down into one of the dungeons used for the exams, and that familiar spike of adrenaline goes through her body. By itself, it wouldn’t be interesting at all. The fun of it is that she’s not supposed to be down there. Of course, before she can start flirting with Donald, something goes wrong. She’s forced to use a light spell since all the candles are magically snuffed out. Very funny, Donald. Luke suddenly shows up. He was the perpetrator. That makes it better, but she’s not amused. “He bet you wouldn’t cry.” “Yeah, ‘course I wouldn’t cry! I’m a horse!” Something goes wrong again. Not like she could really flirt with Donald if Luke was around anyway. The exit has disappeared. Donald says he’ll protect her, and that makes her heart beat a little faster even though she knows she can protect herself. It’s cheesy... but cute. Obviously, in the end, it was just Grabby pranking the trio for breaking the rules. He definitely likes to make his students squirm. He gives them all demerits (which are mildly annoying), and detention (which she’s happy about). 

Grabiner goes to see her a few days later, telling her that he found out she wasn’t explicitly trying to attract attention and get into trouble on purpose. That day, anyway. “Is this true?” “Honestly, Professor Grabiner, I don’t mind getting into detention as long as Donald’s there too.” “Yes, that has been exceedingly clear by now. I wonder if the proper punishment would be to abstain from punishing you…” “Nope nope, I definitely haven’t learned my lesson enough. I’m sure there are essays I could write about being one of the sheeple and following along with whatever people ask of me.” “I almost feel inclined to take away your demerits for being self-aware.” He was nice enough to take away her demerits, and to let her have detention as well. It seems like Donald argued for her behalf, which makes her feel slightly giddy for the rest of the day. She was too honest for it to work, though… 

When the seventh time comes, she goes and thanks Donald for trying to get her out of trouble, but reassures him she’d rather be in that stuffy room right by his side. “B-because detention is a lot more fun with a fellow troublemaker.” Right. That didn’t really make it any better. He’s blushing but manages to tease her anyway. “Really? Since when have you been a troublemaker?” “This is my seventh detention this year, dingus!” “Oh yeah? That’s nothing. I’ve managed to be in detention every week of the year. This is my sixteenth one!” “If I had been in detention every single week of the year, I doubt I would have been able to get you a birthday present.” “That’s true… Thanks again, that book was pretty fun to read. Wait, aren’t you impressed?” She looks into his eyes and smiles. “Sure. I’ll be more impressed if you get me into even more trouble, though.” “Really? Why would you be more impressed?” She’s grinning like the cat that ate the canary. “Because you make me happy. I enjoy these detentions with you.” He’s completely done for. 

The two go in, Luke’s already inside. Grabiner explains he’s doing something incredibly dangerous in the next room over and just tells them to do anything but leave the room. Luke suggests pranking Grabiner but Donald shuts him down. Normally they would just fool around with the random junk in the room. Instead, Donald suggests playing truth or dare. Luke doesn’t seem too interested, but he’s easily swayed by peer pressure. It’s a good opportunity. “Donald, truth or dare?” “Dare!” Dang it. She dares him to do the chicken dance. He doesn’t even recognise the chicken dance. Unbelievable. “Okay, now I have to think of something worse. I dare you to tell me if you like anybody.” He refuses to answer for a bit, and then squawks out a “nobody”. She completely ignored Luke as much as possible after that. It was a pretty good detention. 

Donald suddenly shows up the next Monday, asking if she’d like to gain merits with him. He passes her a rag, and they’re cleaning the whole school. She spots a spiderweb on the ceiling, which she can just barely reach. Donald decides to help by picking her up. She can reach it now, but her brain is internally screaming. When he puts her down, she’s sure he can notice her blush. When they’re done, Potsdam thanks them but only gives ten merits to Donald. He asks her why, and Potsdam tells him she doesn’t need them. He’s really surprised, but she admits she just wanted to hang out with him. Now he’s blushing. Payback! He says something about how he’s got to earn his detention of the week, and she asks him if he really does. “What else would I do on my Saturdays?” She tells him he could just go to the mall like everybody else, and he admits bashfully he hasn’t ever been. “Well then, we should go!” She challenges him to stay out of trouble for a week. “Maybe, yeah.” He has a small smile on his face. She swears she can hear him yell out “Yes!” when she’s almost around the corner. 

This time, it isn’t detention. She meets up with him at the mall, and after looking around and playing a few arcade games she decides that it’s time to tell him how she feels. “Donald—” “Mary—” “Donald, let me go first. It’s important.” He looks very curious. “Donald, the truth is I’ve had a crush on you since the first time I saw you, hurling water balloons at Virginia. I was head over heels for you by the second time we had detention together. At first I thought you were interesting, and school was too easy to care about. I was bored. But the more time we spent together, the more I thought about you and how you’re actually a wonderful person. I started trying to find ways to get into detention. I wanted to be in detention with you because well, I love you.” She’s blushing way harder than she should be… she’s practiced this moment in the mirror… 

Donald’s blushing just as much as she is. “Mary, I… I love you too. I don’t really know what you see in me,” “I just told you! You’re fun to be around, you’re way kinder than you think you are, you’re very intelligent, you deserve to be noticed and appreciated by your family, you make my day brighter and it’s not like you being pretty easy on the eyes doesn’t help, haha!” He honestly is speechless. She can’t imagine he’s ever had someone care about him in this way before. “Thank you! Wow!” He’s grinning like a fool, so is she. “Not that it’s not fun to get into detention with you, but why don’t we start going on dates outside of detention?” “Yeah, I’d like that. I think the teachers are going to collapse out of pure shock when they realize I’m no longer getting in detention every single week.” Heehee! She just starts giggling… “You’re cute when you giggle, Mary.” 

They continue walking around the mall, their hearts lighter than they’ve ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first fic! you can probably tell, huh? i'm sorry if there are any mistakes i've missed! i've actually had this in my drafts for almost an entire year, and i finally got it in me to finish it. this is my tribute to the visual novel I enjoyed playing ever since i was a kid! i'm so excited for wolf hall!!!
> 
> tumblr: ninashiki.tumblr.com


End file.
